A Dynamite Surprise
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: This is a continuation of Ceil's story, Facts about Gokudera Hayato, the original story. Don't worry I did get the previous author's permission. It has the same story line. Anyway I hope you like my version of it. I tried to make the tone of the story the same.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was babbling. He was babbling so he could fill the awkward silence that was surrounding the room that he was sure was a rare thing in this Guild. "So that's why I'm here 6 months late". Gokudera scowled, "How could he, Gianni is completely incompetent, to even to send Jyuudaime to a completely different location." Gokudera looked up looking slightly hopeful, "maybe if Jyuudaime permits I could have a few _words_ with the inventor".

Tsuna sweat dropped **he could imagine the ****_talk_**** Gokudera would have with the poor inventor, it would contain a lot of dynamites, explosions and words that would be better not to be repeated**.  
"It's OK Gokudera-san, it was all an accident" Tsuna ordered (slash) pleaded, "there's no need to have a _talk_ with him OK". Gokudera looked slightly upset at that but he shrugged it off.

"So Gokudera-san you know what we have to do. Go get the Portal Key, return to the place we arrived here and then go home. You can give us the report when we get back to everyone in Namimori." Tsuna summarised. **Gokudera nodded he ****_completely_**** understood. Jyuudaime was giving him a job and entrusting him to do it and as his Awesome Right Hand Man he would do it ****_spectacularly_**_. _

"Of course Jyuudaime and I know just the person to help us." He stood up and he had no need to grab their attention. Every mage there was in bafflement at the exchanges going on between Tripped On Air Tsuna and **the** Gokudera Hayato. It seemed unbelievable but it looked like that the brunette was the boss of Fairy Tail's S Class Mage, **the** Dynamite Gokudera Hayato the one who **NO ONE** should ever mess with (except from two _certain_ boys.)  
How crazy, creepy and cracked-up was that?!

Gokudera yelled, "Where is that Magical Key Girl, um Lucy that's it, Lucy Heartfillia where is she?" There was silence once again. Slowly there was some stirring then mutterings as everyone asked the person next to him or her, "Where's Lucy?" Mirajane nervously stepped forward, she knew what could happen when Gokudera heard news that displeased him, "Lucy is out on a job with Natsu and Happy she should be back by tomorrow or the day after."

Gokudera was mad, "Excuse me, but that wasn't the question I asked. Where is Lucy?" He snarled in her face. "You just can't expect Jyuudaime to just sit here and wait for two days till they come back." Gokudera felt his fingers twitch, he severely wanted to light a bomb and blow something sky high but with Jyuudaime here, that was out of the question. Jyuudaime greatly disliked actions like that.

The other Fairy Tail mages, whilst scared were also relieved, this was angry, snarling, not very friendly Gokudera was the Gokudera they knew _despite_ the fact he placed the brunette boy's needs above his own. Makarov was just watching the whole thing with wry amusement. Tsuna placed a hand on his taller, angrier friend, "Gokudera-san calm down" and Gokudera immediately calmed down like a dog told to sit by its master. The Guild was aghast what was going on?

Tsuna apparently unaware and oblivious to the sudden shocked reactions of the people around him and addressed Mirajane, "Thank you, could you please tell us where this Lucy is doing her job so we could catch her there…"  
"Mirajane" Gokudera supplied.  
"If possible Mirajane-san" Tsuna completed.

Mirajane was just taken aback, unlike Gokudera, this brunette, this _Jyuudaime_, seemed so well mannered and well, _ordinary_. Whereas Gokudera's very presence demanded your attention.  
They made an unlikely pair.

"Um sure there are just a few towns away from here in Fyorne." Mirajane answered. Then she gathered her courage and asked a question, "I could escort you there if you wish?" The polite brunette smiled, "Thank you that would be wonderful, Gokudera-san" Tsuna said nudging his friend. Mirajane looked at Gokudera slightly bemused and fearful. She hoped he wasn't too angry at her intervention. Gokudera hmphed, "Well whatever, if it is what Jyuudaime wants" then he looked away.

Mirajane smiled relieved. It was just that this friendship interested her so much and perhaps, perhaps by hanging around this Jyuudaime she might see another side of Gokudera, a softer friendlier side. That is if he doesn't blow her sky high first of course. **Not that she wouldn't be able to take it** she reassured herself, she was an S Class mage as well after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The train is delayed Jyuudaime. Shall I get you something in the meantime?"  
Mirajane still couldn't get over it. **The** Gokudera, who never bowed down to anyone, was acting like a butler to this skittish brunette. "Thank You Gokudera-kun" replied Tsuna. Gokudera looked really pleased that he could do this small service for this boy and it really creeped her out.

When Gokudera was gone a safe distance Mirajane turned to Tsuna and asked "So how do you know Gokudera-san anyway?" "We're best friends" he answered as I fit was the most obvious things in the world.

Pre-Tsuna's Arrival Mirajane would have thought that being best friends with Gokudera a near impossibility. But her view on Gokudera had been forcefully and drastically altered and she wasn't sure she liked seeing **the **Gokudera in _this _light. After all it's 'cute' how Gokudera dogged Tsuna and cute and Gokudera never were meant to mix.

"I mean um," Mirajane stumbled, "like how did you first meet Gokudera."  
Tsuna turned a bit sheepish "The first time I met Gokudera he tried to kill me."

"What?!"

"Jyuudaime I'm back" Gokudera called as he rushed back with packets of sweets in his hands. He passed one to Tsuna and, whilst opening his own, he flung one to Mirajane eyeing her suspiciously. **Well his attitude to others is the same. It seems he cares for his precious** **Jyuudaime** Mirajane noted as she munched on her sweets- mint flavoured.

Gokudera finished his instantly. It seemed he had a sweet tooth for Mary-Claires. He loved Mary-Claires chocolate flavoured sweets. He licked his lips hungrily savouring the taste. Tsuna noticed (and as he wasn't so enthusiastic about his Mary-Claires) said, "Gokudera-kun here, you have the rest" he offered them to Gokudera. Gokudera took them and slowly popped one in his mouth.

Mirajane frowned, **'I thought he'd eat them with more relish'**. She took a look at the packet, strawberry and vanilla flavoured. She frowned even further, "Gokudera-san I thought you didn't like the strawberry and vanilla flavoured ones" Tsuna turned round and faced his friend upset, "Is that true Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera slowly swallowed his first sweet, "That is true Jyuudaime".  
Tsuna sighed, "Gokudera-kun why did you eat them then?"  
"You said for me to have them Jyuudaime" Gokudera explained.  
Tsuna cried exasperated, "That was because I didn't know you didn't like that flavour"  
"But…" "You could have said no Gokudera-kun" Tsuna interrupted.  
Mirajane was shocked, for many reasons.

Firstly she had never seen Gokudera just sit there and take a scolding.  
Secondly Gokudera was being scolded because he did something he didn't like.  
Thirdly she couldn't understand why the brunette was making such a big deal out of it. I mean sure it's odd what Gokudera did (especially for Gokudera) but no harm was done, what's the problem.

Tsuna was still scolding Gokudera.

"You have to learn to say no to me **(you have no problem saying no to anyone else thought Tsuna) **when I ask you to do something you don't like especially when it's so trivial and I'm unaware of your discontent, Okay Gokudera-kun"

"Ok" Gokudera agreed, "It's just that I'm your Right Hand Man. I want to fulfil your every wish no matter how trivial." Tsuna sighed wearily.  
"Yes and I'm your Boss (**OMG this brunette ****_really_****_is _****Gokudera's boss) **and I want my Guardian to be happy and aware of any discontent of his"  
"Jyuudaime" Gokudera looked adoringly at Tsuna as if a Boss caring about his subordinate's and friend's wellbeing was a miraculous and out of this world thing (though in Varia that _is _a miraculous and out of this world).

The look on Gokudera's face sickened Mirajane (the fact was it was _cute_). Thankfully the train arrived, "Hey guys, the train."

A dark haired young woman walked into Fairy Tail. She was clad in black punk clothing, a dripping Goth blood red heart struck through with arrow black t-shirt, black leather pants belted with skull and crossbones buckle tucked in black combat boots studded with silver.

She walked up to the front of the Guild and turned round. The women surveyed the room. Some wizards thought she seemed slightly familiar. "I'm looking for my little brother" she announced to the guild. The wizards murmured among themselves, as far as they were aware none of the guys had an older sister, except maybe… but that's impossible.  
"My little brother Gokudera Hayato"


	3. Chapter 3

Mirajane was looking at the two with amusement. Gokudera had two books, one in each hand. One read Magical Origins and the other read Ancient Magical Creatures. To any onlooker it seriously did look as if he was reading two books at once but Mirajane knew Gokudera was cross-referencing facts between the two.

Tsuna on the other hand was lying back on his seat with a blissful look on his face as if this small peace they were having whilst riding the train was a miracle. It looked like he was planning to take full advantage of it.

**Gokudera is usually so absorbed in his books and he hates it when he gets interrupted. But it seems he waits for any disturbance in the brunette's rest for him to help him or threaten to blow sky high anyone or thing that's disturbing the rest of his ****_precious Jyuudaime _**Mirajane noted drily. **It truly is odd and scary how he throws himself at the brunette's feet if he feels that he has somehow failed him **Mirajane shuddered at the memory.

As they were taking their seats on the train someone's suitcase had nearly hit the brunette's head. The suitcase had been wobbling precariously on the shelf above them and only Mirajane had noticed the accident that was sure to happen. Finally it happened, the suitcase finally fell. To Mirajane it felt like slow mo. Gokudera a tad bit too late shouted out, "Watch out Jyuudaime!" Tsuna looked up, noticed the falling suitcase and screamed as Mirajane reached out her hands and just before the suitcase hit the poor boy's head she grasped it in her hands thus saving Tsuna a blow to the head.

Immediately the first thing Gokudera did was shout at everyone on the train, permanently damaging their hearing, "Whose bag dared to injure Jyuudaime?!" The passengers cowered in silence under the onslaught of Gokudera's furious glare.

A stress out looking young man scuttled forward apologetically. Gokudera grabbed his collar and raised the poor boy off the floor, "Is this your bag?" he growled in his face. The scared out of his wits guy fearfully nodded. Gokudera tightened his grip and raised the poor guy off the floor even higher as he thought up a severe enough punishment for the young man whose bag threatened the health of his precious Jyuudaime.

Mirajane felt a mixture of emotions relief at Gokudera's reaction it was typical Gokudera reaction, and worry and anxiousness for the victim's wellbeing in the next couple of seconds. Tsuna however had no such problem.

"Gokudera put the young man down" he ordered tapping his foot impatiently. Giving the 'offender' one last glare he placed his feet back on the floor. The young man gabbled his thanks and apologies as he backed away as a speedy pace hugging his suitcase tightly. The other passengers stared in shock, **why on Earthland is this delinquent taking orders from this puny boy? **Mirajane smiled sympathetically, Tsuna remained oblivious and Gokudera, _well Gokudera was…_

Throwing himself at the feet of Tsuna banging his head repeatedly on the floor, "I'm sorry Jyuudaime, I'm a failure as your Right Hand Man, I sincerely apologise, it was all my fault". Mirajane stared in horror (and so did the other passengers) at the spectacle in front of her. Gokudera was on his knees, posturing for forgiveness. What was going on, this was going too far. Wanting to serve this ordinary, accident prone boy was crazy enough but what was THIS?!

Mirajane had had enough she walked over and slapped Gokudera round the face, "Who are you and what have you done with The Dynamite Gokudera Hayato, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, the one NO ONE should ever mess with?!" Gokudera stared at her vehemently but also sorrowfully (probably still upset from his 'failure' to save Tsuna).

"I'm the Jyuudaime's Right Hand Man, his Storm Guardian and his friend first" Mirajane stared at him perplexed, "What's a Storm Guardian and why do you keep going on about being his Right Hand Man, there's only two of you?"  
"That's"  
"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna interrupted sharply  
"None of your business" he finished smoothly.

Mirajane scowled, knowing that was deliberately not being told something. Her wish to find out more about this pair's friendship had become more complicated.

"You're Gokudera's older sister?"  
This they could believe they had some similar features and they both exuded a dangerous aura. Although Gokudera's was hostile his sister's was more 'come if you dare'. But still it was a surprise to the Fairy Tail Guild to find that their S-Class Mage had an older sister.  
It made them realise just how little they know about him.

"I was told Gokudera was a mage here" Bianchi announced to the Guild. Elfman piped up "He is but you've just missed him, he went off with this little brunette boy" he was about to laugh like can you believe, but when he saw Bianchi's _normal_ expression on her face he awkwardly continued on, "anyway apparently he needs her for something". The woman smiled wryly, "He's impatient as ever, when will they get back?"

"Tomorrow or the day after" Elfman answered. She nodded "OK thank you for your time" and she turned to leave.  
"No wait miss" the Master walked over, "Why don't you stay here for a while". His diminutives reminded Bianchi slightly of Reborn, "Sure why not, I can help out in the kitchen"

"Brilliant our usual bar maid has decided to escort your brother and his friend, I appreciate your offer"  
"Your welcome"  
"Say miss, what's your name"  
"Bianchi Rosa".

**Oh no, Bianchi is going to have poisoned the whole Guild by the time Tsuna, Gokudera, Mirajane, Lucy and Natsu are all back.  
****Review on your thoughts of what's going to happen when Tsuna, Gokudera and Mirajane finally meet Lucy and Natsu. ****  
****It'll be interesting to read what you'll think will happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the quite late update, first I busy with my other stories then I got BANNED from the computer as punishment and now I'm stuck with a stupid time limit. But whatever here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy were flying all over the forest looking for their team mate. "Sheesh where did idiot go?" muttered Lucy angrily.  
"Lucy, Happy where are you guys, I've beaten up the leader and I've got the diamond" Natsu looked around for his team mates.

**Background History**: **The trio's job was to beat up, capture and retake a group of thieves' loot; Typical stuff. But when they arrived and beaten the crap out of the thieves they realised the leader had abandoned his men and taken the most important treasure, the Hirogate Diamond.**

**So Natsu ran off to take down the leader and grab the diamond whilst Lucy and Happy interrogated the thieves and searched the camp for the rest of the loot. However the leader had led Natsu a merry dance in the forest and Natsu's now lost.**

"The wind's blowing in the wrong direction, I can't catch their scent, just where am I. Lucy Happy, it's me Natsu!" Natsu marched around yelling.

"The trees are in the way, we can't see anything from the air" Lucy said, "So you can put me down". "Thank God, you were getting heavy" Happy sighed sagging slightly.  
"You're soon going to wish you never put mo on the ground" Lucy threatened.  
_**"NOOOOOO!"**_ thought Happy straining to keep Lucy aloft.

...

"Mirajane do you know exactly where Lucy's and Natsu's job is taking place?" Tsuna asked.  
They were standing in front of a massive town map. Mirajane was scouring over it hoping that a town name would jog her memory.

"Well" Gokudera growled threateningly, "Jyuudaime asked you a question".  
Mirajane sweat dropped, in all honesty the specific details of Lucy's and Natsu's job had escaped her mind. By looking at the town map she had hoped it would provide some answers.

"Well, you see the thing is" Mirajane stuttered.  
"You've forgotten the specific details of Lucy's and Natsu's job" Tsuna guessed, hitting the nail right on the head. In response, Mirajane's embarrassment said it all. Tsuna smiled sympathetically, Gokudera looked away in disgust and started eyeing the map.  
"So what do we do now?" Tsuna mused.  
"I'm sorry" Mirajane apologised, "I said I'd be your escort but I've just gotten us lost"  
"They're there"  
"Gokudera-kun?"  
"Gokudera-san?" asked Tsuna and Mirajane in unison.

Gokudera was tapping a forest with his index finger on the map. "I memorized all of Fairy Tail's job requests out of boredom. This is Hirogate Tower" tapping a finger against a landmark spot, "I remember one of the requests to be retrieving some loot from thieving mages that included the famous Hirogate Diamond."

**_You memorized the job requests just because you were bored._** "That's amazing Gokudera-kun for you to remember all those requests" Tsuna praised. A big smile lit up Gokudera's face as twinkles and stars glittered animatedly round his face.

Mirajane had to close her eyes to stop herself from being blinded as she asked, "So why were you pointing to the forest?" To her surprise Tsuna answered like it was most obvious thing in the world, "That's where the thieves would set up base so Lucy and Natsu will be there as well".

Mirajane did have to admit that was pretty obvious but she was surprised that the brunette had worked it out before she had. "Ok so we head over there"

"I hope we don't meet any thieves" Tsuna said timidly, "I don't want to fight them".

The trio reached the edge of the forest.  
"We'd better split up, we'd cover more ground that way" Tsuna suggested.  
"That's a good idea Jyuudaime"  
"I'll take Mirajane with me so that I don't mistake Lucy and Natsu for the thieving mages." Gokudera frowned, throwing a _deeply_ suspicious glare at Mirajane, "If that is what you wish Jyuudaime"

Tsuna nodded, "Gokudera-kun if you find them send up a signal flare. Likewise if we find them _I _will be sending up a flare, do you understand Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera did, Mirajane's magic Demon Takeover Magic was not ideal to making signal flares.

Gokudera nodded, "Once one of us find them both parties should send flares periodically so that we can constantly pinpoint each other as we try to run over to group up."  
Tsuna agreed, "That's a smart idea"

Gokudera's soul was filled with happiness the awesome Jyuudaime had approved of his idea. Mirajane just shook her head bemused. Tsuna's earlier remark had just made relationship even mysterious and plain weird.

~Flashback~

_"I hope we don't meet any thieves, I don't want to fight them"  
__**Scaredy-cat**__ was the one thought that ran through Mirajane's mind when he had said that. So WHY was Gokudera idolizing such a scaredy-cat, accident prone, seemingly weak and pathetic boy.  
It made no sense. It was nonsense._

~Flashback end~

Either way the splitting up arrangement worked for Mirajane. It meant with Gokudera absent she could finally grill Tsuna for answers concerning this rather baffling to say the least relationship. Although she was aware that Tsuna would be quite tight lipped about their backgrounds, proof being what happened back at the train.

~Flashback~

_"I'm the Jyuudaime's Right Hand Man, his Storm Guardian and his friend first" Mirajane stared at him perplexed, "What's a Storm Guardian and why do you keep going on about being his Right Hand Man, there's only two of you?"  
"That's"  
"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna interrupted sharply  
"None of your business" he finished smoothly._

~Flashback end~

She was going to find out some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo so here's the chapter where Tsuna and Natsu will finally meet.  
Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews my ****_wonderful_**** reader and my ****_darling_**** supporters.  
(I'm sucking up to you in case you didn't realise to make sure I have your continued support and faithful reading)**

"I might as well put on my gloves now, just to be ready" Tsuna said. Mirajane looked in interest, these gloves obviously had to be a weapon or some sort of protective gear, its design could give her some insight to his powers.

So her surprise was phenomenal as she fell to the ground in shock manga style. **They were white and red mittens. What use would they be in a fight?**

"Do you have the same brand of magic as Gokudera-san?" Mirajane asked pointing at the mittens. They didn't even have fingers they'd be useless in a fight.

"Brand?" Tsuna asked puzzled.  
"Yeah, Gokudera-san's magic is different from other mages. He says it's the brand of magic that is used where he comes from, he said it was called Vongola Magic."  
"Vongola Magic" Tsuna repeated as if the name amused him "Yes you could say I use Vongola Magic but my 'magic' is _very_ different from Gokudera-kun's. He uses dynamite, as I'm sure you know"

Mirajane nodded, **I sure know it.**

"Whereas I focus on hand to hand close combat, although I do have some, only one really, long range techniques" Mirajane had to stifle a laugh and had to work hard to keep her face neutral, but seriously this skittish brunette a powerful close combatant, that's well a frankly an idea damn near impossible to swallow.

But since finding out Gokudera's whipped puppy and servitude, Right Hand Man, to his precious Jyuudaime side to him she was almost to the point she would believe anything.

So maybe there was a badass, powerful hand to hand close combatant side to this skittish, accident prone, scaredy-cat, seemingly weak and pathetic brunette boy… maybe.

Mirajane kept asking questions about his magical powers and its strength but apart from what he had already told her she got no more from him as he artfully and sometimes stubbornly, refused to answer her queries.

All she could speculate was that he had some kick-ass power that seemed to be channelled through those _mittens_ of his. Maybe it was something like Gildarts' Crash Magic and that the mittens (because they were clearly completely unpractical for fighting) were actually an inhibiter to stop the magic from going out of control rather than an enhancer or a conductor.

If Tsuna had mastered some crazy magic power like that the idea of Tsuna being a powerful close combatant was believable and possible being Gokudera-san's boss as well.

After all having a small not buff muscly body didn't necessarily mean you can't be a powerful mage. Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer was a living testimony to that. Although it was rather pathetic that she was comparing Tsuna's physique to that of a young girl's.

Suddenly Tsuna stopped walking and Mirajane broke out of her musings.  
"Lucy Happy where are you guys?" a male voice shouted out. Tsuna's brow creased, Lucy was the girl who was the key to the Key to get back home, according to Gokudera. But who was Happy? What sort of name was Happy for a person anyway?

Tsuna turned quizzically to ask Mirajane who Happy was when she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the shouts.

"Hey Lucy, Happy it's me-"  
"Natsu" Mirajane called out.  
Natsu whirled round to face whoever called out from behind him, "Who's there?"  
When he took a good look at them he dropped his guard. "Oh it's you Mirajane, what are you doing here, who's the brunette?" Natsu asked.

"This here" Mirajane introduced, "is Gokudera-san's close friend" she saw Natsu's eyebrows fly into his air in surprise, "and apparently his Boss".

…

"WHAT?!" Shock was written all over Natsu's highly expressive face, "how could _this_ guy be Gokudera's Boss, how does Gokudera even _have_ a Boss, he doesn't even listen to Gramps?!"

"Wait it's not like that," Tsuna fumbled, "I mean yes I'm his Boss but it's not like - but to be honest it is- but that's because Gokudera-kun does it by choice, it's not like I _force_ him to act like that. I mean COME ON I didn't even _want_ to be his Boss, that evil sadistic baby made me -wait you, don't, know Reborn; I'm glad for you; but Gokudera-kun practically goes around shouting with his Jyuudaime's and constantly saying to everyone he's my Right Hand Man so to be honest I sort of got conned into becoming his Boss by him as well, ARGH MIRAJANE!"

Tsuna turned and glared at Mirajane _highly_ annoyed and irritated that she had chosen to introduce him that way. Unfortunately he didn't quite pull off the glare, his big brown eyes ruining the image.

Slowly the gears in Natsu's mind were turning as he processed the unexpected info he'd been given. Natsu called out slowly saying the words working them out before he said, "If you're Gokudera's boss then you must be stronger than him". Mirajane could plaintively see where this was going "Fight me" **and there it was **she thought dryly.

Usually Mirajane would have scolded Natsu for his hot headedness but she wanted to see Tsuna fight so… she didn't.

"I'd rather not" Tsuna politely refused. Natsu pulled a face, "C'mon what type of magic do you use, is it like Gokudera's? Try and hit me with your best shot."

Tsuna's mind flashed him a mental picture of the devastation and destruction his most powerful move could cause, X Burner.

"I'd _much_ rather not" he refused more empathetically this time. "Anyway we have no time for that" Tsuna said skilfully changing the subject, "I have to send the signal flare for Gokudera-kun to know we've found at least one of you."

Natsu was surprised, "Gokudera's here, why? In fact you haven't told why you guys are here?"  
"We're looking for Lucy" Mirajane answered.  
"So am I" Natsu shook his head mournfully, "we got separated"

"Maybe Gokudera's found her like we've found you" Tsuna suggested. He took from his pocket what looked like a packet of pills and he popped some in his mouth. He crunched them then swallowed.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Yo here it is, sorry for the long update, I was debating whether or not I should have that fight with Natsu vs Tsuna, but I'm going to put it later, but don't worry, Tsuna will still shock Mirajane and Natsu with his awesomeness. Instead of the massive fight with Tsuna and Natsu, instead I have decided to progress the story outside of the forest, other characters of KHR are coming. _

_Anyway enjoy, my faithful readers and review your thoughts, I love to hear them.  
And a special shout out to Mafia Pride who's latest PM made me get a chivvy on with updating this. Thanks._

The change was both extraordinary and disappointing. His chocolately big brown innocent eyes had transformed into bright orange eyes that seemed to shine with an inner fire that saw everything and could see right through you.

He held himself different more confidently, assure and serene like no matter what chaos happened around him he'd always be in control and he radiated a calm but tremendous power that neither Mirajane nor Natsu had ever experienced before. His mittens had transformed into a pair of white leather gloves plated with metallic red and laced with silver. The fingers were white leather with the metal rings looped round except the middle finger had a metal adornment which had its own badge. On the back of glove was a big large badge that majestically depicted the name Vongola. The gloves continued down his arm. It was only then did Mirajane realised that the rings the boy was wearing had disappeared. But now a single orange flame flicked on his forehead.

This is the man Mirajane and Natsu could understand without question why Gokudera would follow him, yet…

"You're just a fire mage" Natsu pointed out. "What a bad match up for you". _**I had hoped he'd have some spectacular or ingenious power like Gildarts,**_thought Mirajane, _**instead he's just another fire mage, the most common of combative magic.**__ But_ Mirajane studied the mage before her, _**I can tell he's really strong maybe being a Vongola Fire Mage is different from other fire mages, like a Fire Dragon is not an ordinary fire magic,**_mused Mirajane.

Tsuna turned towards Mirajane and gave her a look as if could hear her thoughts. Mirajane felt her heat rise as Tsuna stared at her. _**You know he's actually quite hot like this**_, she thought absentmindedly. Tsuna gave her another look and Mirajane felt her cheeks redden, _**Oh God don't tell me he can actually hear my thoughts right now.**_Tsuna then turned away and started speaking to Natsu as if nothing had happened and Mirajane was glad her thoughts were safe. _**It's just the way he looked at me with those eyes of his it was like he was looking into your very soul.**_

"How am I a bad match up for you?" Tsuna asked looking at Natsu with those orange eyes of his. Natsu smirked, "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer I can eat your fire." Tsuna nodded, "A Fire Dragon Slayer huh, you eat fire". _**Well I can also eat your flames too but a Dragon Slayer, to be strong enough to slay a dragon, he must be powerful, even Reborn would have trouble against a living breathing dragon**__._ Tsuna evaluated Natsu and whilst he saw he was powerful, but he doubted Natsu was strong enough to defeat at an actual dragon yet.

"Have you actually slayed a dragon?" Tsuna asked. Natsu smiled ruefully shaking his head, "No I haven't." Tsuna nodded filing the information away in his mind, 'knowledge on others abilities= advantages and domination over them' quoted from Reborn.

'_**Enough dilly-dallying around Dame-Tsuna'**_reprimanded a voice in his head that sounded uncannily like Reborn, _**'Get on with sending that signal flare'**_**. **Tsuna used his flames to thrust himself above the trees so he wouldn't burn them, as he weaved in and out of the branches, and then readied himself to send an X-Shot into the sky. Down below he heard cries of shock and surprise.  
"WAIT YOU CAN FLY?!"  
"HE CAN FLY, NO FAIR!"

Tsuna looked at Natsu who was shooting him looks of awe and jealously. The Dragon Slayer can't fly, but then how would he fight a Dragon who dominates the sky? Tsuna clocked down that if he ever had to fight Natsu he'd have a far greater advantage over him in aerial battles.

"X-Shot" and Tsuna let out a stream of flames erupt from his gloves which could be seen everywhere in the forest. "He's no ordinary fire mage" Mirajane and Natsu said in unison.

~Elsewhere in the forest~

"Hey Happy you see that" Lucy pointed in the sky. "Yeah and there's only one guy who can do something like that" Happy said. They smiled at each other "Natsu".  
"That idiot actually used his head. To think he'd used his flashy fire power as a signal flare so that we could pinpoint him" Lucy said rather impressed, "Yeah it's a brief show of genius on his part" Happy agreed. The pair went towards the source of the tower of fire.

~Somewhere else in the forest~

"As typical of my Jyuudaime he's found them" Gokudera smiled, "Yosh, I'll let off some of my dynamites as my signal flare". He detonated only a handful of his dynamites, enough so his explosions could be heard and the smoke would be visible, but not enough so that the surrounding area would be obliterated. Once he done that, "Now to where Jyuudaime is" Gokudera quick marched to his precious Jyuudaime.

Gokudera walked irritated as he ducked under and batted aside the numerous annoying branches muttering and cursing about how he'd blow up the whole damn forest that was getting in his way to his precious Jyuudaime. He whacked a branch out of his face.  
"OW!"  
Gokudera whirled round to the direction of the voice, sticks of dynamite already lit and in his hand. He found himself face to face with a blonde and a blue cat at her feet. "Oh it's the Key Girl and the UMA". Gokudera put out the dynamites and then disappeared them on his body.  
"Who're you calling Key Girl?"  
"I'm an Exceed not an UMA!"  
"Whatever, I'm taking you to Jyuudaime" Gokudera ordered. Lucy tapped her foot impatiently, "Gokudera you're not taking us anywhere, we have to," Lucy frowned, "why are you even here?"  
"I'm to take you to Jyuudaime" Gokudera repeated his order. "Gokudera we're looking for Natsu" Happy told him, "we got separated but then Natsu sent up a fire as a sign to help us find him, so we're going to where he is to join up with him."

Gokudera snorted, "That meathead as if he has the amount of brain cells it takes to concoct a plan of Jyuudaime's". "Hey" Lucy rebuked against the insult to friend even though privately she agreed **'except the Jyuudaime bit, who was this Jyuudaime anyway'**. "Who's this Jyuudaime person Gokudera?" Lucy asked. "Jyuudaime is my Boss and my best friend".

"YOUR BOSS?!"  
"GOKUDERA HAS A BEST FRIEND!" Lucy and Happy shouted in shock.  
"But you don't listen to anyone you don't even listen to Master.  
But you're a mean, cold and hostile and bad-tempered.  
HOW CAN YOU HAVE A BOSS/BEST FRIEND?!"

Gokudera glowered at the slight towards himself but otherwise ignored it as he said instead,  
"That old man che, Jyuudaime is the most awesome person out there, the most the rest of us can do is simply bask in his awesome glory as he saves everyone friend or foe with his awesome Dying Will" Gokudera praised reverently, light glowing form him his hands clasped together like a fan girl fantasying about their crush.

Happy and Lucy took a step back. This _was _**the**Gokudera, the S Class Mage who never got along with anyone right? Had they bumped their heads a few too many times on the forest branches?  
"You said awesome three times" Happy pointed out still very much dazed.  
"That's how awesome he is" Gokudera reaffirmed.

~Elsewhere in the forest~

"Atichoo" Tsuna rubbed his nose. _**That's odd I never sneezed when I'm in HDWM, oh well,**_"Gokudera-kun's explosions were in that that direction let's go" Tsuna, Natsu and Mirajane set off towards Gokudera.

~Some random place that's not the forest or the Fairy Tail Guild~

"ARGH!" The screams sound as if they were coming from above.  
Gray, who was coming back from a standard 2day mission, looked up and a strange sight beheld him.  
Two guys falling from the sky.

"What the"  
**CRASH  
**"What an extreme fall"  
"Maa, maa you can say that again"  
"What an extreme fall"  
"Maa, maa you can say that again"  
"What an-"

"Who are you guys" Gray interrupted, not wanting to have a repeat of this idiotic conversation. He had met some crazy and odd people as a mage and whilst these guys were definitely the most normal looking he suspected personality wise…  
"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Sasagawa Ryohei, we're looking for our friends Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato"

"Say what? Gokudera Hayato you two are friends with **the** Gokudera Hayato?" Gray looked incredulously at the pair. Gray had been away for the past two days but he was pretty sure **the **Gokudera Hayato hadn't changed so much in a measly two days that he'd been friends with _these _two. That S Class Mage wasn't friends with _anyone_.

"You know Gokudera that's great" Yamamoto smiled, oblivious, or choosing to ignore, Gray scepticism, "the first person we run into knows him".  
"What extreme luck" Ryohei cheered loudly. _**Who doesn't know Gokudera he's frigging famous for heaven's sake, are these two really friends with him?**_ Gray thought.  
"Yeah he's in my Guild, Fairy Tail" he answered still suspicious.  
"Guild?" Yamamoto frowned confused. Gray chuckled, "It's more like a family."  
"Ah a Family called Fairy Tail" Yamamoto nodded. _**Interesting name for a Mafia Family**_he thought. Yamamoto had finally realised that the whole Mafia thing wasn't some elaborate game but his playful and carefree attitude towards it all hadn't changed though.

"So you two are friends with Gokudera" Gray asked again still disbelieving.  
"Does he use dynamite" Yamamoto asked.  
"Yes" Gray answered.  
"Then that's our Gokudera" he smiled. "Anyway, we're looking for him and since you're in the same Family do you know where he may be?"  
"Yeah he's probably back at the Guild, I'm on my way back there, you guys can come with me" Gray offered, _**we'll then see if you really are friend with him**_.

"Of to extreme Gray's extreme Guild to find our extreme friend to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. Gray sweat dropped wincing at the volume. _**Random stab in the dark extreme is this guy's catchphrase. **_

_**So Yamamoto and Ryohei have fallen from the sky and have ended up with Gray who's suspicious with their relationship with Gokudera. What chaos will ensue when they get back to the Guild with Bianchi waiting for them.**_

_**You'll just have to wait to find out.**_

_**Oh and Tsuna's gloves that I were describing were on the cover of chapter 303 Outbreak of War.**_


End file.
